gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Legends of the Hidden Temple/Gallery
Here are pictures & drawings of Legends of the Hidden Temple. Team Animal Icons Jaguars.jpg|Red Jaguars Barracudas.jpg|Blue Barracudas Monkies.jpg|Green Monkeys Iguanas.jpg|Orange Iguanas Parrots.jpg|Purple Parrots Snakes.jpg|Silver Snakes Legends Subjects & Artifacts vlcsnap-2014-01-26-15h10m14s223.png vlcsnap-2014-01-26-15h06m56s136.png vlcsnap-2014-01-26-15h14m27s39.png vlcsnap-2014-01-26-15h15m27s124.png vlcsnap-2014-01-26-15h16m21s151.png vlcsnap-2014-01-26-15h17m05s59.png vlcsnap-2014-01-26-15h23m12s190.png vlcsnap-2014-01-26-15h23m41s171.png vlcsnap-2014-01-26-15h24m56s190.png vlcsnap-2014-01-26-15h29m24s56.png vlcsnap-2014-01-26-15h29m41s244.png vlcsnap-2014-01-26-15h32m57s117.png vlcsnap-2014-01-26-15h34m06s201.png vlcsnap-2014-01-26-15h34m53s2.png vlcsnap-2014-01-26-15h39m18s123.png vlcsnap-2014-01-26-15h39m37s32.png vlcsnap-2014-01-26-15h42m41s91.png vlcsnap-2014-01-26-15h43m18s188.png vlcsnap-2014-01-26-15h43m50s241.png vlcsnap-2014-01-26-15h49m37s167.png vlcsnap-2014-01-26-15h49m55s65.png vlcsnap-2014-01-26-15h55m57s110.png vlcsnap-2014-01-26-15h56m38s14.png vlcsnap-2014-01-26-16h03m47s201.png vlcsnap-2014-01-26-16h04m31s135.png The Temple S1l1.jpg|Layout I (episodes 3 & 4) S1l2.jpg|Layout II (episodes 5-8) S1l3.jpg|Layout III (episodes 9-13) S1l4.jpg|Layout IV (episodes 14-17) S1l5.jpg|Layout V (episodes 1, 2 & 18-21) S1l6.jpg|Layout VI (episodes 22-26) S1l7.jpg|Layout VII (episodes 27-31) S1l8.jpg|Layout VIII (episodes 32-36) S1l9.jpg|Layout IX (episodes 37-40) S2l1.jpg|Layout X (episodes 41, 43 & 44) S2l2.jpg|Layout XI (episodes 45-56) S2l3.jpg|Layout XII (episodes 57-68) S2l4.jpg|Layout XIII (episodes 69-72) S2l5.jpg|Layout XIV (episodes 42 & 73-80) S3l1.jpg|Layout XV (episodes 81-120) The Rooms Monkey.jpg|The Shrine of the Silver Monkey: assemble the statue here LOTHT Gate.jpg|Gate to The Temple: you could start by running up or climbing down... The Rock Room hidden_temple__area_12_by_mrbenio-d2z33es.jpg|Room Template (Save this one if you want to make your own temple room, but don't upload it to this wiki) Cave.jpg|The Cave of Sighs Ledge.jpg|The Ledges The Pit Hidden temple area 2 by mrbenio-d4hze0m.jpg|Pit #1 Wall.jpg|Pit #2: The Wall Climb, where you must choose your next path. Despair.jpg|Pit #3: The Pit of Despair. Same rules, different look. LOTHT The Pit.jpg|Pit #4: Now equipped rock slabs and a rope to swing across the top floor! Ruins.jpg|The Wheel Room: Turn the hamster wheel to lift the stone slab. Quarry.jpg|The Rock Quarry: Throw five rocks into the bucket to raise the stone slab. Pendulum.jpg|The Pit of the Pendulum: Swing on the rope and topple the column; hopefully, you get enough momentum to make it back to the platform, or just use the rope behind the misty waterfall. Bottom Center Room Hidden temple area 11 by mrbenio-d2z2tx8.jpg|Room Template (Save this if you want to make your own temple room of this, but no upload to this wiki) Throne.jpg|Throne Room #1: Just take a seat, no pressure! Convergence.jpg|The Room of Harmonic Convergence: Step on the right two notes. V 2 .jpg|Throne Room #2: Ever thought of taking a spin on the throne? Vault.jpg|The Laser Light Room: A white light is the object of desire among the seven reds. Headless.jpg|The Tomb of the Headless Kings: Pull those vines to release the bones, then attach the skull to the proper king! Left Bottom Center Room Hidden temple area 10 by mrbenio-d2z2rc6.jpg|Room Template Ht.jpg|The Swamp: Climb up the ancient nets. Marshlord.jpg|The Bamboo Forest: Traverse and/or climb up the complex rods. Lair.jpg|The Spider's Lair: Traverse and/or climb up that web, but don't get tangled! Python.jpg|The Holes of Python: You can climb up, but you have to swim through its path to escape. Jester.jpg|The Jester's Court: Press the buttons hidden in the three paintings on the wall (blacklight will be activated). Near Bottom Left Ancient.jpg|The Tomb of the Ancient Kings: Find the key inside the sarcophagus to go the Shrine or Swamp. Forest.jpg|The Dark Forest: Reach into the hole and find the key, but beware of a Temple Guard inhabiting the tree! The Bottom Left Hand Corner Room Dungeon.jpg|The Dungeon Well.jpg|The Well: Jump in the bucket, ride it up and catch your breath. Shaft.jpg|The Mine Shaft Quicksand.jpg|The Quicksand Bog: Climb up the Pharaoh's Secret Passage, or if you slide down from there, plow through the wall. The Top Left Hand Corner Room Pirate.jpg|The Pirate's Cove: Spin the ship's wheel to descend, or find the right torch to go in the pedestal to enter the Shrine. Three Torches.jpg|The Room of the Three Torches Viper.jpg|The Viper's Nest: Open the jars to find the snake that won't react. Lightning.jpg|The Lightning Room: Plug the wires in, but watch out for that blinding flash! Password.jpg|The Room of the Secret Password: Read the tablets aloud ("Klaatu Barada Nikto", "Long Live Olmec" or "Open Sesame"), with only one opening a door. The Top Left Center Room Hidden temple area 5 by mrbenio-d2z2gbi.jpg Hidden temple area 5 v 2 by mrbenio-d2z2gqq.jpg Hidden temple area 5 v 3 by mrbenio-d2z2gyz.jpg Treasure.jpg|The Treasure Room Idols.jpg|The Room of the Golden Idols: Hug them, and also press down their bases if you wish to go downstairs. Orb.jpg|The Treasury of Golden Orbs: Each orb has a shape matching its base in the pedestal. King.jpg|The King's Storeroom: Smash the clay pots to find the key. Warriors.jpg|The Room of the Ancient Warriors: Place yourself in the correct armor and throw down those gauntlets, but beware of a Temple Guard behind you! The Dead Center Room Heart.jpg|The Heart Room Columns.jpg|The Room of the Fallen Columns Medusa.jpg|Medusa's Lair: Jam the snakes into her head, but watch out for her shriek and piercing red eyes! Man.jpg|The Room of the Mandarin Hand: Curl every finger onto the globe. Markers.jpg|The Chamber of the Sacred Markers: Match the missing three out of the six runes on the right side. The Top Room Hidden temple area 3 by mrbenio-d2z2ar1.jpg Observatory.jpg|The Observatory (Sundial) Hey.jpg|The Observatory (Celestial Lights) Hidden temple area 3 v 2 by mrbenio-d2z2ar1.jpg Side in.jpg|The Observatory (Stone Column Puzzle) Storeroom.jpg|The King's Storeroom The Top Right Hand Corner Room Hidden_temple_area_1_by_mrbenio-d2z24ap.jpg Hidden temple area 1 v 2 by mrbenio-d2z24wh.jpg Three.jpg|The Room of the Three Gargoyles: Push in the right tongue. Hidden.jpg|The Room of the Royal Gongs Crypt.jpg|The Crypt: Grab the golden book from the right skeleton ("LET GO!" "GET OFF!" "GET OUT OF HERE!"). Temple Guards Rememberthis2-1-.png|Holy moley! The temple guards really like to grab pendants! Quick, give one to him if you can! Legends of the Hidden Temple TempleGuard.jpg|Uh Oh! Temple Guard Attack! Better surrender your pendant. Anigif_enhanced-29742-1396912102-5.gif|No Pendant, you're out! Bye Bye! Off to dungeon! We are waiting for your parnter to join you. HA HA HA HA HA! Legends of The Hidden Temple Temple Guard 2.jpg|OH NO! YIKES! NO PENDANT, YOU LOSE! YOU'RE OUT!! BYE BYE! WE TEMPLE GUARDS WIN!! YOU'RE GOING TO OUR DUNGEON PRISON & WE WILL LOCK YOU UP IN THE CELL AND TORTURE YOU AND YOUR PARTNER! GAME OVER! THE ARTIFACT YOU ARE LOOKING FOR IS OURS FOREVER!!!!!! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Paintbrush_Temple_Guard_2.jpg|Another victim claimed by the guards. Lost_Logbooks_Temple_Guard_3.jpg|Oh my gosh! Another run, another victim claimed by the temple guards! Another game over. Bummer. DFTG.png|OH CRAP! One of the trees in the Dark Forest is possessed by a temple guard spirit. JUST LIKE THE APPLE TREES IN THE WIZARD OF OZ. WATCH OUT! Or else you will go to the dungeon! Screen_Shot_2014-11-01_at_9.13.18_AM.png|The Temple Spirit claims another victim. Temple3.jpg|This guard scared Nick so much he jumped out of the temple. Not Good! =( Tumblr_mr8xvcHDdK1qdxpbvo1_400.gif|HA HA HA HA! We Temple Guards love a good surprise like here in the cave..... S3ep1GuardEncounter.jpg|.......these armors...... s3n18.jpg|......and you know what? We love a good surprise here in the chamber. Vlcsnap-2009-09-10-19h04m08s213.png|The Viewers get a view of we see in our helmet cams. Screen_Shot_2014-10-12_at_10.50.07_PM.png|What an idiot this temple guard was. He missed his cue in a room he was supposed to guard and followed the player into another. Guard comes out of doors in throne room s2.jpg|Hey Mr. Temple Guard! You shouldn't come out of those doors because they're inactive in this version of the throne room. Guard awaiting to pouce the player.jpg|You hide behind the throne in this throne room if you want to pounce the player. Light Player picked up by temple guard.jpg|Whoa! This guard managed to pick up this light player & take him to the dungeon! Other Pictures Legends of The Hidden Temple.jpg KF.jpg|Kirk Fogg Tv2.jpg|Olmec 5343_471168442964168_1155603513_n.jpg|Olmec, game pieces, and crew members working backstage Lotht pendant of life by chrisman27-d4vm2t1.png|A pendant of life Legends Hud 1.JPG|Heads up display with 2 pendants. Legends Hud 2.JPG|Heads up display with 1 full pendant and a half pendant. LOTHT Timer and HUD.jpg|Hud with Timer and map screen-shot-2013-03-28-at-12-41-13-pm.png|Kirk with a Pendant of Life Season 1 s3o1.jpg|Kirk with a Pendant of Life. Season 2-3 Movie Version vlcsnap-2016-06-29-16h25m43s538.png vlcsnap-2016-06-29-16h19m25s192.png vlcsnap-2016-06-29-16h21m42s711.png vlcsnap-2016-06-29-16h24m50s717.png vlcsnap-2016-06-29-16h22m42s664.png vlcsnap-2016-06-29-16h21m10s802.png vlcsnap-2016-06-29-16h28m20s015.png vlcsnap-2016-06-29-16h23m22s569.png vlcsnap-2016-06-29-16h23m53s439.png vlcsnap-2016-06-29-16h26m17s648.png vlcsnap-2016-06-29-16h18m07s952.png vlcsnap-2016-06-29-16h20m27s106.png vlcsnap-2016-06-29-16h26m35s624.png vlcsnap-2016-06-29-16h28m58s145.png vlcsnap-2016-06-29-16h38m46s790.png vlcsnap-2016-06-29-16h39m35s620.png End Shots vlcsnap-2015-03-29-15h21m32s151.png|Olmec: HMMMMM! vlcsnap-2015-03-29-15h23m13s47.png|Legends of the Hidden Temple was recorded in front of a live studio audience in Nickelodeon Studios at Universal Studios Florida. Category:Legends of the Hidden Temple Category:Images